


Her Best Friend's Wedding

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Gendrya Week, Gendrya Week 2020, Happy Ending, Humor, Sisterly bonding, Tropes, arya needs to stop this wedding from happening, best friends wedding, english slang but is set in america?, yes they do end up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Gendry is getting married and Arya confesses a truth.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Gendry Waters/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	Her Best Friend's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one turned out waaaay longer than anticipated and the ending showed that I was just ready to be done with it. this is my submission for Gendrya Week 2020. I chose troupes. Like there are a lot of troupes in this piece and I liked what I did with it. There is more interaction with Arya and Sansa, then there is with Arya and Gendry, but I feel like it still pertains to Gendry week. So...I know it sort of drags, so I am sorry about that, and although I try never to post anything I don't like that I've written, I wanted to get this out. Now, don't get me wrong, I do like this piece, I just wish I would have fined tuned some parts to it. Maybe I'll revisit this one and fix it later down the road. I guess because it isn't my main priority that I slacked a bit. Gendry Big Bang has been taking up a lot of my writing time, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy, and I do take constructive critism, so please tell me how I can improve on being a writer. With much love, TK!

She was sloshed, hammered, completely blasted from her wild escapades the night before. The bar she had stumbled upon severed stale beer and horrible whisky, but it didn’t matter because they both made their way down her throat. She really should have listened to Sansa and stayed put at the hotel, but the prospect of her best friend (and the man she’s been in love with since she was twelve) getting married the following morning had soured her mood.

She was sour since she first found out that he was getting hitched. It came as a complete shock, not only for her, but apparently to the rest of the Stark clan.

Gendry had been casually dating; nothing for Arya to worry about, at least she thought it was nothing to worry about. But then his casual dating turned into a full-blown relationship, and Arya had a feeling that perhaps she had to worry just a bit.

It’s not like she didn’t want Gendry to date, she just wished that it was her he was dating.

And she didn’t have an issue with his current sleaze, she just wished that she was thrown off the face of the planet, never to be seen again.

It was hard to accept the fact that perhaps Gendry just didn’t feel the same way about her, that she felt about him.

For a time, Arya was fine with that.

If he wanted to date, then he could date, she wouldn’t stop him. But then he popped the question at the annual Stark Charity event for homeless children and her whole world crumbled.

Being the person, she was, Arya internalized her anguish and pretended that everything around was just fine. Few people could tell what she was really feeling, which made her feel more isolated than ever before. It was hard enough to feel like she was alone in the world when she was kid, but now that she was an adult and she should be living her best life, everything ended up turning into a complete shit storm.

She hadn’t intended to get drunk the night before (or maybe she did), but the call of alcohol was just too strong. It was like a siren calling out to her, for only her ears to hear. It helped ease the crushing thought, come the morning, her best friend would be married to someone else.

Arya Stark was having her very own pity party and she didn’t give two fucks of what people around her thought.

She was four shots in when a familiar voice sounded from the bar’s entrance. Arya groggily lifted her gaze from her glass and saw fiery red hair stomp her way.

“Arya, what in the bloody seven hells are you doing?” Sansa nearly screamed.

Arya shrugged and continued downing the shots the bar tender provided.

“Look at you! You’re a mess! Not to mention the massive hang over you are sure to have come the morning.” Sansa took a seat beside Arya at the bar and mumbled something to the bar tender. Arya was too out of it to really hear or care what she asked.

“How’d you find me?” Arya struggled to ask.

“I track your phone.” She simply stated, silently thanking the bar tender as he placed a glass of what Arya assumed to water in front of her. “Here, drink this. Now.”

Sansa pushed the glass in Arya’s direction, hoping the stubborn girl would drink it.

Arya took it hesitantly and downed the glass, burping as she finished, “How long have you been tracking me?”

“Since my engagement party, three years ago. Mother thought it a good idea, considering you like to wander,” she pulled the shot glass away from Arya’s hand and took it for herself, grimacing at the bitter taste. “Especially when you’re drunk.”

“I do not wander.” Arya slurred.

Sansa scoffed, “I found you dancing on top of bar in the middle of the Flea Bottom, like you were in ‘Coyote Ugly’”

So maybe Arya had a wild side, but there was no harm in having a little fun. She quite enjoyed her escapades around the different bars King’s Landing had to offer, even if it meant getting pissed to the point of no return.

But whereas those bar crawls were for fun, this one was for self-wallowing.

She felt so stupid! How could she not have admitted her love for Gendry the moment he started dating the bimbo? She had tried several times, but every time the opportunity came about, she would clam up and think otherwise. There was only a hand full of things Arya Stark was scared of and admitting that she was in love with her best _to_ her best friend, was on of them.

But she was feeling courageous. Perhaps it was the alcohol or the sudden realization that she couldn’t let her best friend (and the man that she loved) marry a complete airhead. With liquid courage coursing through her veins, Arya suddenly stood from the bar, wobbling as she did so.

“What are you doing?” Sansa abruptly stood, ready to catch her drunken sister if need be.

“I’m going back to the hotel.” She said flatly.

“Finally!” Sansa exclaimed, “My sister is doing something responsible for the first time-”

“To tell Gendry how I really feel.” Arya interjected. “Hey, did you drive here or grab a taxi?”

“I drove…but Arya, what are you talking about?”

Arya sighed in frustration, “I am going back to the hotel to tell Gendry that I love him.”

“Arya! You can’t-but he-you do know he is getting married in,” Sansa looked down at her golden watch, noting the time, “Six hours!”

“Exactly, which means I don’t have a lot of time to tell the stubborn bull how I feel.” Arya began her escape, trying to hail a taxi before her sister had a chance to stop her from doing something stupid.

“Wait! I’ll drive you…just don’t mention to anyone that I helped ruin the wedding.” Sansa pulled Arya’s arm and dragged her towards her parked rental, pushing her inside and slamming the door behind her, before climbing into the car herself. “I cannot believe that I am about to help you ruin a marriage!”

“Well, technically they aren’t married yet.” Arya said matter of fact, a frown forming on her lips as she said it.

“No, but they are supposed to be…in six hours!”

“Yes, Sansa, I am quite aware the wedding is in six hours. Maybe if you step on the gas, I can be there before the damn reception!” She snapped, the alcohol making her irritable with anticipation.

“Why wait until the day before! Why didn’t you tell him…I don’t know, the day he started dating her?” Sansa chastised.

Her sister had a point, and if she wasn’t so stubborn, she probably would have.

Arya had always tiptoed around the idea of telling Gendry about she really felt. She was afraid how he would perceive her revelation, and the last thing she wanted was for their close relationship to be ruined because of stupid crush. What they had was solid, and he was the only person who knew her more than she herself. She couldn’t risk losing that; not when she had already lost so much.

“To my defense, I thought it would be like all his other relationships. He never stayed with any of them long enough to know their last name. I thought Arianne would be the same.” She began to tug at the hem of her dress, trying to distract herself from how stupid she had been. If she were to just pipe up and confess her feelings, then she wouldn’t be in the drunken stupor; about to ruin what seemed like a good relationship.

“Well he obviously saw something in Arianne he didn’t see in anyone else.”

“Yeah, something he didn’t see in me.” Arya’s voice cracked as she tried to keep her tears from cresting over her eyes. She’ll be damned if she cried, because that night wasn’t about shed tears, it was about building the courage to do something she should have done a long time ago.

“Oh, Arya.” Sansa moved one of her hands from the steering wheel and gently placed it over Arya’s fidgeting one. “Why now? Why at the last possible minute?”

“Because, I can’t let him marry Arianne without him knowing how I feel. I know he’s making a mistake, Sans, and I have to show him that.”

Sansa let out a long sigh, “Well, then I guess we better get to the hotel.”

Arya felt the car rev as she watched Sansa weaved in and out bustling traffic. Downtown King’s Landing was the epicenter for nighttime entertainment, leaving the streets littered with people, cars, and gods only know what else. It was a miracle that Sansa didn’t run anyone over’ although she was close to hitting an old lady who took her time walking the cross walk.

After a few run red lights and construction detour, they finally made it to the hotel. Her sister’s erratic driving had all but sobered up Arya and sudden realization of what she was about to do hit her tenfold, “I don’t think I can do this, Sans.”

She started to panic, and the familiar feeling of anxiety began to bubble in her chest. All the ‘what if’s’ were coming to the forefront of her mind and the sudden realization that she could very well be rejected felt like a ton of bricks being hurled her way. Her breath began to quicken, and her heart began to race. Her cheeks were becoming flushed; and by the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed. Her liquid courage had finally run its course, leaving her in a state of vulnerability she wasn’t prepared to face.

The sting that sunk across her face broke her out of her panic, and instead shocked her back to reality.

Sansa had swiftly slapped her sister across the face, breaking her out of her stupor, “Will you get yourself together!? I did not just break three traffic laws to get your arse here so you could profess your undying love to your best friend, just for you to panic out of it!” Sansa huffed as she tried to catch her breath.

“Now get out of this car right now and go tell him how you really feel!”

Arya had never been scared of her sister; maybe a little intimidated by her, but never scared. That all changed as she watched Sansa become red in the face, yelling at her to go to something she’d been scared to do for the last seven years.

With a silent nod, Arya juggled with door handle and stumbled out of the car, nearly twisting her ankle in the process.

She took a deep breath before she began her trek up the to the fourth floor of the hotel.

Arianne’s parents had booked out the whole floor for guests and the wedding party; her own room was just a few doors down from his. Arya was thankful that Arianne’s parents were super traditional and believed that the bride and groom should be separated until the night of the wedding, leaving Gendry alone to brood.

Taking her time up the stairs gave her some idea of how she would break the news to him. She didn’t want to completely ambush him and opted for a lighthearted conversation to ease the tension.

It really shouldn’t be this difficult. All she had to do was say ‘Gendry, I love you.’ How hard could that possibly be? She’s said it to him before, but never in the context of being in love with him. This was brand new territory and she had to tread carefully.

This whole situation could go one of two ways: He could feel the same way about her or completely shut her out and marry that daft woman that Arya despised.

And it wasn’t because Arianne was marring Gendry that made Arya detest her so. It was the fact that she intentionally tried avoiding any aspect of Gendry’s life. She would shy away from his friends or family, preferring to stay behind when they went out.

Arya tried getting to know the woman, but she just flat out refused.

She couldn’t understand how someone was willing to spend the rest of their life with her best friend and not make the effort to immerse themselves in his life.

It was astonishing.

Even more so when Arianne asked Arya to be one of her bridesmaids. She absolutely detested the idea but did it as a favor to her best friend. Now she was regretting the whole thing.

Realizing how wrong Arianne was for Gendry gave her the boost of confidence she needed. Finally reaching Gendry’s hotel room, she gave a long sigh before lifting her fits to knock on the mahogany door.

There are a few seconds of silence before Arya hears a rummaging from behind the door before it swings open, revealing a groggy Gendry. His hair is spiked in all directions and his pants looked as if they were thrown on haphazardly to cover everything below his waist.

“Arya?” He asks with sleep still in his voice.

“Gendry! Glad you’re up, I have to run something by you.” She pushed passed him and threw herself on the king-sized bed, kicking off her chucks in the process.

“Yeah, sure, you can come on in.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he closed the door behind him. He plopped down beside Arya, gently nudging her to stay awake.

“What are you doing here, Arry?”

Arya pushed herself up on her elbows so she could get a better vantage of Gendry’s sitting frame, “I can’t visit my best friend at…4 in the morning?”

“Not when your best friend is getting married in six hours and needs sleep.” He countered.

“Oh, Gendry, you don’t want to get married.” She laughed.

Gendry curled his brows in confusion, “Arya, what are you talking about? Of course, I want to get married, I love Arianne.”

“Mmm, but do you? Like really?” She teased.

Arya wanted to rile up Gendry. She needed him to see how much of a mistake he was making by marrying Arianne. She was going to do anything she could to convince him otherwise.

“Arya, what is this about? Are you drunk?” his aggravation was becoming imminent as he began to observe her antics.

“Ding, ding, ding! The winner is Gendry Waters!” Giggles erupted from her belly as she continued to banter.

“Gods dammit, Arya! You are one of Arianne’s bridesmaids! You know how angry she’ll get at me if you show up completely sloshed?” He chastised.

Arya lifted from the bed and moved towards the small night side table, pouring a cup of water before venting her frustration,“Ugh, let her be mad! Gods, Gendry, Arianne is _so_ boring! She hates all of us, especially me! She is not the person you should be marrying!” Arya finally burst. She could no longer keep her emotions at bay and the lighthearted banter was doing nothing but creating more tension than easing it.

Her rant had begun, and she wasn’t going to stop until she said what she wanted to say.

“She tries to isolate you, and you don’t even see that! And let’s be completely honest, you and Arianne have _nothing_ in common! Let face it, a frog has more personality then that daft twat! Seven bloody hells, Gendry, you sure know how to pick them.” She scoffed.

Gendry’s cheeks flushed and Arya could see the fury in his eyes, “Then tell me, Arya, who the bloody fuck should I be marrying!?”

Arya groaned in frustration, “Ugh! You stubborn bull! How could you have not seen that I’ve been in love with for years! If its anyone you should be marrying, its me! You should be marrying me in six hours, not Arianne Wexler! Who do you think told her your favorite color, or your favorite food, or how you like to wear your socks! Hells, who do you think told her you sleep just as bare as the day you were born? It was all _me_!

Gendry was left speechless. His blue eyes wide as he saw the 4’10, red faced, woman confess her long held secret.

“You…you love me?” he finally managed to stammer.

“Yes, you bubbling idiot!” she sighed in exasperation.

“Well, why didn’t you tell me!” He questioned, true curiosity setting in.

Arya sighed. She returned to the bed and sat on the edge, pulling at the hem of worn out dress, yet again, “Because I didn’t want to risk our relationship, especially if you didn’t feel the same way, which I can see that you don’t. I couldn’t let you get married without you knowing how I feel about you.”

Gendry’s features softened and he quickly moved to face Arya, cupping her face in his hands, “Gods, Arya, I wish you would have told me sooner. I love you, too. I’ve loved you for a very long time, but I thought you didn’t feel the same way about me.”

Arya’s eyes widen, “Why didn’t you tell me!”

“I just did!”

“I mean years ago! Gods, we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble.” She chuckled.

Gendry groaned, “Gods, what am I going to do! You’re right, I don’t love Arianne, and I’m 100% positive she doesn’t love me. We can’t get married.”

Arya smiled, “No, you can’t. Gods, her father is going to kill you.

“Not to mention her brothers.”

“Well, whatever the case, we will face it together.” She smiled as she gently placed her lips onto his, “Because I’m not giving you up, especially to Arianne Wexler.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’d also like to mention...I am American, but I use a lot of English slang (British English slang) because I studied a semester there and my room while here in the states was English. I prefer British English slang to American slag and even use it in my daily life. My mom looks at me a little weird, but I don’t really care...so if you see me going back a forth, that’s why.


End file.
